Days Gone By
by TRAngelaLeeHarden
Summary: Sick of Jack's constant mistakes, Wuya decides to train the teen, albeit difficult, the witch succeeds and Jack becomes an unstoppable force. Defeating the Xiaolin Warriors, he steals the Wu and FINALLY takes over the world. Months into his reign he becomes lonely and takes Raimundo as his Queen giving the monks ONE chance at defeating him, this ends up giving Rai mixed feelings.
1. Chapter 1

I'm really late for this fandom but I digress, my newest friend, RAZRMotors13 asked that I create a fanfiction for her favorite couple and well, that's why I'm here, I used to watch this when it was new but I kinda forgot about it because back then I never really thought about slash or anything like that, now that I'm older, it's much more obvious. Anyway, I found that I happen to like Jack/Raimundo a lot more than I thought I would, Jack being the DOMINATE one in the relationship, or at least when it comes to sex :-p

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

**Days Gone By**

Rancorous wailing solos dominated the _lair _of Jack Spicer as he concentrated upon the latest addition to his already large robot army he was currently creating, so enticed with his machinery and making sure he had everything just right, he hadn't noticed that a certain Heylin witch had appeared from nowhere, her dark forest green eyes boring holes into the back of the oblivious teen's head as he rocked out to the horrid noise people considered _music _nowadays.

"Jack." she growled, the teen continued head-banging, letting out a feral growl, she shot a burst of magic at the noise maker causing Jack to shriek, jumping 10 feet in the air before pivoting upon his heel to look at the intruder,

"W-Wuya?" Jack stammered, shock evident upon his features, he began twiddling his thumbs, "What uh, what are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you that your latest performance within the Xiaolin Showdown was pitiful." the witch spat,

"So, I don't see what the big deal is," Jack groused, placing his goggles upon his forehead, leaning against the table behind him, "Besides, isn't that my you would call my _usual _performance?"

"Normally, but this time, it was worse!" Wuya exclaimed, "It was so bad that it actually hurt to watch! Even the Xiaolin Monks seemed to consider forfeiting the Wu to you! **That's **how bad it was!"

"Look, if you just came here to belittle me and nag me to death then you can see yourself out," Jack growled, turning to face his unfinished robot, "If not then get to the point sister, I have more important things to do with my time than listen to a hag like you."

The witch's painted lips pulled back into a feral snarl, baring her fangs at the red headed teen who remained oblivious to this action, the witch half considered throttling the little ingrate before she took a steadying breath - she came here to strike a deal with the pathetic boy and she was going to make sure she saw it through to the end, or at least until she tired of the useless villain's antics.

"Very well," Wuya breathed, "I came here to strike a deal with you."

"What is it this time?" Jack asked, rather annoyed, "World domination? A partnership? In case you haven't noticed, that hasn't exactly worked out for the best – besides, I don't need you, and I got my Jack-Bots to back me up. Isn't that right Jack-Bot 583?"

"Yes Master." Jack-Bot 583 agreed in that monotonous voice each robot had, "Would you like a cookie?"

"Get me some milk with that too, would you?"

"Sure thing, Master."

Wuya felt a throbbing pain forming between her ears, rubbing her temples with the pads of her fingers, she took another steadying breath, the 1500 year old witch calmed herself once more – just how many of these bots did Jack have exactly?

"It will be different this time."

"How so?" Jack questioned, looking over his shoulder, brow raised in question,

"Not **only **will we form an alliance yet again, but I will also take the time to train you in various forms of fighting," Wuya thrummed dangerously, "Enough as to where you, Jack Spicer, will be able to hold your own against those monks without so much as breaking a sweat. You will have both brains and brawn so to speak. So, what do you say?"

Looking back at his Jack-Bot's half assembled body, the self proclaimed _Emperor of Darkness _scanned the worktable's surface, eyeing various gears and wires, his mind whirring on all cylinders as he rethought this proposition, this was **indeed **different than most of their deals they'd made in the past, he looked to the witch who waited rather irate for his answer. If she kept good on her word and didn't chose to just up and abandon him like all those other times, then maybe, just **maybe, **he could become an unstoppable force, a force to be reckoned with.

"Partners?" the Heylin witch purred, holding her hand out,

"Deal." Jack grinned, taking her hand, sealing their deal.

As the two latest partners released the other's hand, Wuya's smirk turned into a full-fledged savage grin that both alarmed and tantalized, showing off her pearly fangs as she looked at the boy before her, if Chase Young could take an apprentice then why couldn't she? Well, there had been Raimundo but he was different compared to Spicer.

"So, where do we start?" Jack asked, fists planted upon his waist, "Punching, kicking – punching?"

"Pace yourself Jack," Wuya hummed, "Your training will begin tomorrow."

With that, the witch studied her new charge's thin frame and pursed her lips as she thought of the long road ahead of them, he had little to no muscle on him, what muscle he _did _have was most likely due to the fact that he built his infuriating machines that just so happened to be just as useless as their creator. The fact that he _could _create machines proved that he did have some smarts within that empty skull of his therefore he could and **can **be molded into the perfect warrior, or as much of a warrior as _Jack Spicer _could be, at least he had _something _to back up the whole 'Genius' part.

* * *

I watched the entire 52 episodes over the span of three days, plus Xiaolin Chronicles, because I needed to remember what the characters were like and whatnot - over the course I became inspired and began writing today.

~ I hope you like this gift RAZRMotors13 ~


	2. Chapter 2

Finally decided to update the story with this chapter which just so happens to be longer than the first one, so I hope those of you who took an interest in my story will enjoy what I have created also my updates are sporadic at best, I'm usually doing other things and often forget, that or I'm helping out a new friend I've met on this site, she just so happens to have the most amazing stories.

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

**Days Gone By: 2**

Sanguine irises were glazed with concentration as skilled, calloused digits expertly toyed with a metallic object with the same design as his goggles so upon finishing the task he'd set for himself, Jack grinned proudly; he spun in his chair to show Wuya his latest creation:

"Look Wuya! I made a Cat's Cradle!" he exclaimed proudly holding up a yo-yo, the witch gave him an unimpressed look causing the genius to sigh as he dropped the yo-yo, "_Fine."_

The Heylin witch scrutinized her disciple, watching as something shifted within the teenage boy, his earlier childish outburst forgotten as he took on a more malicious demeanor, eyes darkened, the teen placed the goggles over his red eyes and started his jetpack, hovering over the floor Wuya stood on,

"Do you have a plan?" Wuya questioned wryly,

"Of course," Jack rumbled, "Though I doubt I'll waste time in telling you what it is."

With that said, the Evil Genius took off, leaving the witch to her own devices which included going back to Chase who was undoubtedly wondering where she was now.

It had taken her an entire month of nonstop teaching and training to get the boy to where he was now and she took pride in what he had become, yes he had his moments like earlier but when concentrated he had a predatory aura to him and it was positively evil, and this was the first time he was going to face the Xiaolin Warriors and she couldn't be more _eager _to learn if her teachings had paid off.

**D-G-B**

Taking a cleansing breath of fresh air, Raimundo couldn't help the goofy smile that made itself at home upon his lips, the Xiaolin Warriors' resident Brazilian was currently sitting underneath a tree within the garden, simply enjoying the feel of his element as it offered a soothing sensation to the warm skin that was exposed, relishing in the feel of the summer breeze running through his hair, ruffling it oh so gently ~ he wasn't meditating _per se, _he was simply relaxing.

It had been a good whole week since they'd last seen any of the Heylin forces and a good month or so since they'd seen Jack, Raimundo wasn't sure if he actually counted as part of the Heylin side considering he was kinda _lame_, but that in itself was odd and put the others on edge, but him being who he was, took it as a blessing. What's more is the fact that they'd finished their chores and daily duties earlier than usual.

"Raimundo!" came Omi's accentuated voice, said Brazilian cracked an eye open to see Omi holding a basketball, "Do you wish to play the ball of basket with us?"

"I think you mean _basketball," _Raimundo corrected, shifting in his spot to get more comfortable, "And nah, I think I'll pass, besides, I'm more of a soccer type of guy myself."

"Very well," Omi concluded, "I will be dunking of the slams if you need me."

Raimundo's brows pinched together but decided to leave it be, listening as Omi's footsteps became nothing more than silence, making a little purring noise, he settled deeper into his comfortable position until an odd sensation was carried by the wind causing the Shoku leader to rise, it seemed the others _must have _sensed something as well for they were now making their way towards him,

"Is it just me, or do you guys feel that?" Raimundo questioned, looking in the direction of the Wu Vault,

"I feel it partner," Clay murmured, "And whatever it is _can't _be good."

"Let us check it out!"

The group of four running towards the Wu Vault just in time to spot Jack Spicer ready to open the vault, the pale teen obviously felt their presence for he let out an irritated sigh and turned to face them with an arched brow, arms crossing over his chest, the Shoku Warriors instantly getting into a fighting stance.

"Ah great," Jack groused, "Just when I thought I could slip in and slip out you _losers _show up."

"Surrender now, Jack Spicer!" Omi demanded, "Or suffer a humiliating defeat as usual!"

"I don't think so, Omi." Jack shook his head, "Jack-Bots."

Several bots burst through the brick walls of the vault without so much as a single dent or scratch upon their chassis, their new and upgraded look causing the monks to falter just a moment for the bots held their usual coloring except there was something edgier to their metal bodies, darker meanwhile Jack took a split second to enjoy the look that crossed the collective monks' features, before he gave the final command:

"Attack."

The metal contraptions avalanched the four monks before they could so much as utter a single word; Jack allowed a leer to cross his features before turning his attention to the vault, successfully opening it.

"Jack went into the vault!" Kimiko shouted out as she dodged a saw-blade aimed for her head,

"I will get him!" Omi responded as he jumped past a few bots only to be grabbed by a clawed hand that threw him against a wall,

Raimundo watching the smallest monk slide down the wall with a pained groan but before he could really do anything another Jack-Bot blocked his view - Jack continued pocketing the Wu within the burlap sack he had brought with him as he listened to the tenor of his Jack-Bots fighting the Xiaolin Losers in, lifting the corner of his lip into a smirk, he snatched the final Wu, the Shroud of Shadows, wrapping it around himself:

"Shroud of Shadows!" Jack ground out, the crimson-eyed teen disappearing from sight.

Exiting the vault, Jack caught sight of the battle and couldn't help but feel a bit of pride upon noting that his bots were surviving a lot longer than what was normal, now that he had the Shen-Gong-Wu he could study their properties and update his bots for the better, or worse considering he was on the side of evil, the teen began making his way towards the exit undisturbed.

Once a safe distance away from the temple, he pressed the recall button on his metal and leather wristband, his bots instantly receiving the order – Raimundo dodged a Jack-Bot as it swung it's bladed arms at him, following up with a roundhouse kick to the bot's head, kicking it clean off it chassis when the other bots began swarming out of the temple, thoroughly confusing the four warriors. Straightening himself up, Raimundo ran for the opened Wu Vault and frowned, Omi and the others were already inside,

"All of our Wu is gone!" came Kimiko's cry,

"Spicer." Raimundo snarled.

**D-G-B**

Placing the bagful of Wu upon his table, Jack instantly set to work, Wuya wouldn't be back until later which meant he had time to study some of the more useful Shen-Gong-Wu such as, the Two-Ton Tunic to bulk up his bots, placing the tunic upon the table, he studied it momentarily, it seemed like a normal tunic, so what made it special, he brought a magnifying glass up, taking a closer look at the fabrics that created it, it was normal fabric, pulling back, he placed a hand upon his chin:

"Two-Ton Tunic!" he shouted, the tunic bulking up, taking a look at the metal – magic, sighing, he realized he'd need Wuya, "I hope the old hag hurries."

"I heard that you insolent boy." said Witch hissed, causing him to jump,

"Wuya!?" Jack exclaimed, whirling to face her, "I – I didn't uh, didn't realize you'd be back so early."

"Obviously." the Heylin Witch sneered as she strolled towards the boy, "I see you successfully captured **all **the Shen-Gong-Wu from the Xiaolin Temple. Congratulations."

"I – thanks?" Jack frowned, turning to face the Two-Ton Tunic, "Listen, I've been thinking that I could use the Shen-Gong-Wu to help improve my bots, starting with the Two-Ton Tunic, to bulk them up, you know the whole, invincible armor jazz."

"But it has to do with magic," the witch finished, sitting upon the edge of the table,

"Yes, hence I need your opinion on this whole prospect."

"Perhaps you should use magic."

"But I don't _**know **_anything about magic." Jack hissed,

"This is why you need me."

"Obviously."

"Watch your tongue, boy." Wuya hissed,

Rolling his eyes, Jack crossed his arms over his chest, stepping off to the side while watching the witch inspect the materials set out before the duo with a critical eye – Wuya of course noticed his tense posture, she allowed a silky chuckle to escape her lips causing the teen to become more rigid than he was before.

"I have to say Jack," Wuya began as she picked up the Eye of Dashi, "I am _impressed _with how well you handled your little mission, and as much as it pains me to admit it but I have to give credit where credit is due," Jack arched a brow, "I'm proud of you. You have become an acceptable disciple."

"Okay, what do you want?" Jack groused, looking bemused, "You've been acting weird all day today, I hate it."

"I am merely expressing how pleased I am with your progress."

"_Right." _the teen muttered as he grabbed a hold of the Ruby of Ramses, just in case, "So, you think you can work with what we got?"

"Of course, Jackie." Wuya hummed as she sent a green spark shooting past the teen's nose and into the chest of a nearby Jack-Bot, Jack glared at her before the Jack-Bot suddenly bulked up causing him to blink, "It is mere child's play for a witch such as myself."

"Then why couldn't we have done this sooner?" he questioned suspiciously,

"Because, Jack my dear boy, you were a still just a foolish child then." Wuya stated, "It would have all been for naught if I had done something of this caliber back then."

"You speak as if it were years ago." Jack snorted, "Although, if I was a _fool _back then, what am I now?"

"A young man ready to take over the world." the witch smirked as green lightening sparked all across the _lair._

Jack watched with an amused expression, the old part of his mind telling him to let out a girlish scream and duck for cover, but now, now the fear was replaced with a devilish smirk.

**D-G-B**

"We **need **to track down Jack and get the Wu back!" Raimundo exclaimed,

"Now, now Raimundo," Omi began in that condescending tone one would use on a child, "We will find Spicer once we have finished our training."

"Yeah, Rai," Kimiko added, "It's just Jack, how much harm could he possibly do?"

"I-," Raimundo paused, they were right but a small part of his brain told him to get a move on **NOW!**

_**GONG! GONG! GONG!**_

All four jumped at the noise followed by the sudden rushing about by the older monks, Dojo soon found his way to the four monks, the little dragon already out of breath.

"What's going on, Dojo?" Clay was the first to ask,

"I – there, there's a large army of giant bots heading our way!" he shouted, arms waving about in a panic,

"Jack Spicer." Raimundo snarled, his upper lip curling back in disdain,

"That's right!" Dojo exclaimed, "He, he doesn't look like he's playing around this time! C'mon!"

The four humans followed after the small dragon as he led the way to the front of the temple where he pointed a clawed finger towards the horizon where a large metallic mass was marching towards the temple, crimson optics glowing dangerously, claws flexing, as if _itching _to fight.

"We're gonna need some help." Kimiko murmured,

Loud booms sounded off, each a second behind the first, the Xiaolin Dragons couldn't help but gawk as metallic cannonballs arced through the air before plummeting towards them as the army continued marching forth:

"_**RUN!"**_

Everyone scattered as the five cannonballs landed where they had just been, everything fell silent just before a large metallic arm appeared from one of the cannonballs, followed by another arm, a leg, another leg, and a head, there stood five robots standing tall against the skies.

"We can take them." Raimundo assured as he grabbed the grip of his Wudai Weapon, sharing looks with the rest of the team who nodded in confirmation.

The bots seemed to be scanning the area until they heard a shout:

"_**Crest of the Condor, Blade of the Nebula, wind!"**_

Two bots were taken out by a large funnel causing the other three to look a little too late:

"_**Longhorn Taurus, Big Bang Meteorang, earth!"**_

The rest of the bots were taken out just as the army was now at the walls of the temple, Jack jumped from the palm of one of the towering giants, landing with unusual grace, Wuya now at his side,

"I see I didn't collect _all _the Shen-Gong-Wu," he muttered thoughtfully as he saw the warriors with their elemental weapons, "Oh well, I don't think it'll be much of a loss, for me that is."

"What do you want Jack!?" Kimiko growled, in defensive position with the other three,

"Just your surrender, nothing special." Jack grinned maliciously, "So we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"We will _**NEVER **_surrender, Spicer!" Omi shouted, stepping forth, "_**You **_will be the one who is hard by the end of this battle!"

Everyone took on a flushed look, minus Omi; Raimundo slapped a hand to his mouth trying to stifle the bubbling laughter causing his cheeks to puff out, Clay looked genuinely abashed as he tipped the rim of his hat over his eyes, Kimiko looked vaguely disgusted, Dojo hid himself underneath Clay's hat, Jack seemed torn between busting a gut and being mortified, while Wuya looked startled by what had just come from the young monk's mouth.

"Um?" Jack finally spoke, "I'm not sure how to respond to that so I'm just going to attack you guys now. Jack-Bots, attack!"

The monstrous metal bots began moving startling the warriors into action as the four held close and readied themselves for the battle just as the older monks joined in for the fight.

* * *

Okay I wasn't sure how to word the ending part which is just _**blah**_but for now this will suffice.


End file.
